Even Though
by Blood Roses18
Summary: Soulmate aren't always the easiest thing in the world.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all belongs to L.J.

A.N. You want it take it just tell me first.

Even Though.

* * *

The Girl's Thoughts.

Some times I think that people don't really see me. That never bothered me until that day at school when you came in all the teacher did was introduced you to the class. You looked around the class and sat next to the popular girls. Not that you'd think about sitting next to a Goth girl.

You were in all my classes I saw you everyday. You sat in front of me in English, and math. You became the most popular boy in school in a matter of days.

After you came into my homeroom that day I started to think that maybe I shouldn't be like I am. Maybe something is wrong with me. But then again I'm just a little werewolf that doesn't know anything.

It doesn't matter your my soulmate. You are Blade Redfern. That means you never even think about me. I guess fate wasn't on our side I'm moving next week. I'll never see you again not that you'll even miss me but I'll miss you.

So Even Though I Love You I'll never tell you.

The Boy's Thoughts

When people look at me all they see is a Redfern. People don't really know me, they don't want to. My parents moved us to this small town run by the Night World. Then on top of everything, I have to go to school the next day.

I look around the homeroom that they put my in. I see all the people in class but one girl stands out to me. I think she's a werewolf not sure though. She's in all my classes. I try not to look at her, she looks like she doesn't like attention much.

I was right she is a werewolf. Her names Arora Wolf. I what to talk to her so bad but I don't know how. About two weeks in this school and I'm one of the most popular kids in the whole school, I didn't want that. I was walking by a classroom on my way out of school when I heard this voice singing. Arora was the voice of an angel.

I guess I'll never get to meet her she moving to L.A. next week. I think she's my soulmate but I don't think I'll get to find out. I'll never see her again I'm going to miss her.

So even Though I love You I'll never get to tell you.

* * *

Thank You For Reviewing.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing all belongs to L.J.

A.N. You want it take it just tell me first.

* * *

Arora's Thoughts

When we moved I thought it would be the end of the world. I had just met my soul mate. Even if I had only bumped into him once, said only two words to him.

My first day here had to be the worst I didn't know anyone. I thought it was going to be just like my other school. But it's not there are other werewolves here. I didn't think about Blade as much. But for some reason I started today because it was like a part of me was saying that it wasn't happy here.

I start college in two weeks at UCLA. I never really understood why I want to go to that school I just know I have to for some reason it's important. Who knows maybe Blade's there.

Because even though I didn't say anything to my friends that I have here I really miss him.

Blade's Thoughts

After about a year of being in the town where I had met my soul mate, we move. At least it's closer to LA but San Francisco is still far away.

I finished high school. I'm going to start college soon. I don't really know how I get though the day. I wake up and just want to drive until I find her.

I didn't tell my parents but I'm going to college at UCLA. I just hope that maybe I'll stand a better chance of seeing her there.

Because even though I don't say it outright I really miss her.

* * *

The Next Chapter will have part with them talking to other people.

Anything you think might be good in this story? If you could think of any names for chapters tell me.

Thank You for Reviewing. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing all belongs to L.J.

A.N. You want it take it just tell me first.

* * *

Arora

"I'm not sure you understand I don't care what class you think I need. I don't want to take a P.E. class!"

"Fine just fill out a drop form."

"But I didn't sign-up for it!" I am really getting tried of this.

"well miss you could deal with a little sun, and maybe a little less black ."

"Look I really don't care what you think I'm not taking it." This Lady really starting to bug me.

"Then you'll have to drop it but you will still be billed for it."

"Fine I'll keep the damn class." This is just messed up. That Lady just made me want to go wolf on her.

As I walk away I know for some reason I'm in this class. I don't want to be I don't really like P.E. never did.

But Even Though I Don't Want To Take It I Will.

Blade

"Look Mr. Redfern the classes on the schedule are the classes that you are supposed to take."

"I understand that but I'm a freshmen why would I be taking senor class?"

"Well I can fix it but I would have to place you in Women's Lit. or LNE singers."

"I'll take LNE Singers." Maybe Arora will be in there.

"Now I have you down for P.E., LNE signers, Calculus, Biology, and pottery. Is that all correct?"

"I didn't sign up for P.E." I wouldn't mind it but why take it?

"Would you like to change it?"

"Yes"

"The only other class offered is Women's Lit."

"I think I stick with P.E. Thanks."

I don't want to take Women's Lit! Also didn't want to take P.E.

But Even Though I don't want to take P.E. I will.

* * *

Thank You for Reviewing.

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing all belongs to L.J. 

A.N. You want it take it just tell me first.

* * *

Arora

"So you ready to go to P.E. yet? Come on Arora wake-up! It's time for class." Lil says. 

"I'm up. i'm up. Put that water down on the table." Arora says still tired. 

"I have a question for you." Lil waits until Arora looks up. "Who is Blade?" 

"He's my soulmate. Why?" 

"Well you were kinda talkin' about him last night in your sleep." 

"Oh well, come on time for P.E." 

Blade

"Dude time to go." 

" alright." Blade tells Andrew. 

In Class

"Alright students. This class will be very easy. You show-up, You pass." 

"Dude look at those hoties over there." 

"If I look will you stop talking?" 

"Yes" 

"Fine." Blade looks over and sees Arora and whispers her name. 

"Arora look hot guys. Thank you for hot guys in class! Look! I'm stop bugging you if you look!" 

"Fine." She looks over and sees Blade then She whispers his name. 

The two of them met in the middle of the room and kiss. 

Even though life was hard they'd make it together.

* * *

Thank You for Reviewing. 

What do you think? 


End file.
